Drake Scales
Drake Ethereal Scales, or usually just Drake, is the son of Comely Charming and Ember Scales, and twin brother to Celeste Charming. He inherits his mother's destiny, as a dragon from the Prince and the Dragon, and is a Rebel. He's got more important things to do with his life, than to terrorize a prince. Appearance Drake has black hair that sticks up at weird angles, with honey brown tips. He has green eyes that flash red when he get's angry, and pale skin. He inherited his mother's dragon wings that are as green as his eyes. He wears a green over shirt with dragon scale details, a brown shirt,a brown worn leather belt, faded blue jeans, and black boots with a firey design up the sides. Personality Drake used to be this little ball of sunshine and innocence. He was always happy, and never seen without a smile. All of this changed when he first went to nursery rhyme school. It was Father's day and no one believed him when he said his father was a prince charming, even when Comely confirmed that. Some of the taunts echo in his head even now: "If a prince charming really did have a kid like you, he would have killed it right away!" ''It was after that point that his parents pulled him and his sister out of school and home-schooled the both of them until high school. Now Drake tends to be a little more reserved. He doesn't get to excited, because he always knows there's a chance that he will be disappointed and the key to happiness in his life is lowered expectations. That way if he gets what he wants, he can be pleasantly surprised. Drake is always very polite. He can be being made fun of due to his...odd appearance, but he will act deaf to the taunts. And if an adult asks if anything is wrong, he'll shake his head, smile gently, and say: "We are just having a difference of opinion." He lives to cheer people up. When people feel upset because something bad happened, or because some jerk bullies them, he will always be there to be a shoulder to cry on or a listening ear. He seeks out the kids who most people ignore. Whether they be the nerds, the weaklings, the shy kids, or the kids who appear to be bad at everything, those are the kids that he spends the most time with. He doesn't like it when no one seems to fit in anywhere. Abilities '''Fire Manipulation: '''Like his mother, he can breathe fire, move fire, extinguish fire, and restart a fire in a fireplace with ashes long gone cold. And if he sees someone bullying someone else, he stares at their feet with glowing red eyes, until a few sparks appear under their feet, making them stop. '''Flight: '''His wings are fairly strong, and he loves to experience the joys of being up in the air. He and his mother often go for flights, and when he was little, they played hide and go seek in the clouds. '''Shape-shifting: '''Like Ember, he has a dragon form, though his is smaller than hers, bears brown scales that glimmer with a sheen of black, and green eyes. Family Father: Comely Charming Comely got to pick out his son's middle name, and chose ethereal because when he and his sister were born, Comely thought they were both too perfect to be of this world. He tries to be a better father than he had, and for the most part he succeeds in doing so, always being there for his son. Mother: Ember Scales Ember had taught the two when they were home-schooled and is a pretty great mother. She always is there for her son, even when he doesn't want to talk about it, and always went for a fly with him because that made him feel better. She picked out his first name. Sister: Celeste Charming It was thanks to Celeste that the two now go to a real school. Celeste has always been the one person who can get a smile out of him, no matter what happens, and she is his best friend in the whole world. Sure she can be a little pushy, but he really doesn't care. Adoptive Brother: Aaron Princely Aaron is technically his uncle, but no one bothers with technicalities in the Scales-Charming family. He's eleven years older than the twins, so he was their main baby sitter, and some of Drake's best memories are him going downstairs all ready for school, to find Aaron there on a surprise visit. He's a brother, he calls Ember and Comely Mom and Dad for Grimm's sake. No one cares who his parents were before Ember legally adopted him. Friends 'Rosalinde Hijinx Dread' While they are not alike, they are both shunned and outcasts, so they kind of talk to each other. He meant Jinx mostly because the entire school was gossiping about her and acting like she was the most scary thing ever to exist. He wanted to meet her, and while most of what he heard was not exaggeration, he pushes that aside. He has told her before that other people don't get her in the way that he barely does, and she always laughs. 'Cayden Loth''' Two reserved half dragon kids? Is it any wonder these two are friends? Celeste encourages the friendship, and is always relieved when her brother hangs out with him. Cayden does listen to his problems, when he's willing to talk about them, and he knows whatever he says is fully in confidence, it will never be told to anyone else. Cayden doesn't talk about himself very much, (if at all) but whenever he feels the need to talk to someone, Drake's there. Enemies TBA Interests '''Break-dancing: '''There's a club in book end where he can dance every night. He doesn't want his sister to know he does, so he smears dark green face paint around his eyes like a mask and wears a huge dark green sweatshirt, big enough to hide his wings. His favorite dancer at said club is the Black Diamond, and he wants to know who she really is, but taking a page from her book, he calls himself the Emerald Leviathan. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:The Prince and the Dragon